


Фаэрбрайт

by demondaen



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Violence, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondaen/pseuds/demondaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ненастной ночью Пит Вентц возвращается со свадьбы лучшего друга. До Чикаго еще далеко, и он отчаянно скучает в дороге, потому, завидев на повороте голосующего парня в шляпе и с гитарой, не задумываясь останавливается и берет попутчика...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Попутчик

**Author's Note:**

> История написана под впечатлением от "Хроник молодой крови".  
> AU в которой никто из ребят не знаком друг с другом.
> 
> Внешность всех героев - времён "Хроник молодой крови".  
> Визуализация номер раз - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1463686698/a8649e63/12723868.jpg  
> Визуализация номер два - http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1463686413/f7870c8a/12723813.png

\- О-о-о-о, ч-ш-шерт! – периодически поглядывая на темную ночную дорогу, Питер Вентц пролистнул еще одно фото в мобильнике и расхохотался.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что даже свадьбу можно провести незаурядно, весело и угарно? Ему, конечно, все равно было жаль отдавать одного из лучших друзей этой красоточке Бэтт, у которой по глазам уже сейчас было видно, какой станет жизнь ее супруга после свадьбы, но вот отпраздновали действительно шикарно. И красивых фото наснимали, которые потом можно с гордостью детям показать, и других, которые детям смотреть категорически противопоказано. А какой улетный был футбольный матч между девчонками на каблуках и парнями со связанными за спиной руками! Правда, одна блондинка нехило подвернула ногу, но они все уже были так пьяны, что даже сама пострадавшая не расстроилась. Ну, а про коллективное купание в бассейне с пеной вообще вспоминать одно удовольствие!  
В общем, вопреки ожиданиям, не зря он сделал без малого четыреста миль от родного Чикаго. Теперь бы только обратно без проблем доехать, и очень желательно в связи с этим не попасться копам. Вообще-то, ему предлагали остаться еще на денек, отойти, протрезветь и тогда уже отправляться в обратку, но трезветь в компании красоточки Бэтт и ее подруг Пит решительно не хотел – зачем портить подслащенное алкоголем первое впечатление унылой реальностью?  
К полуночи он отмахал почти треть дороги, которая была настолько пустынна, что со скоростным режимом можно было не париться. Если так и дальше пойдет, утром он уже будет дома, и вот там, в своей холостяцкой, никем еще не завоеванной берлоге сможет свалиться в кровать и отрубиться на сутки.  
\- Детка, вот это ножки! – Пит отлистнул следующее фото, повернул экран наискось и восхищенно присвистнул. – Это что, стринги? Ты шутишь? Где ты была? Я должен был забрать тебя с собой!  
Им же самим запечатлённые на фотографии ноги были какой-то нереальной длины и более чем соблазнительной формы, а между ними…  
\- Погоди-погоди… Точно стринги? – Питер сощурился, увеличивая изображение и придвигая телефон все ближе к лицу. – Или детка решила пошалить и не…  
Он просто чудом каким-то успел заметить крутой поворот. Выронив телефон, схватился обеими руками за руль и в самый последний момент таки вписался в дугу, едва не задев бампером гнутый облезлый отбойник.  
\- Черт! Мать твою! – сердце совершило акробатический трюк и теперь колотилось где-то в горле. – Какого хрена здесь нет фонарей?!  
Сон как рукой сняло. Мышцы заныли от пережитого только что испуга, а руки на руле мелко подрагивали. Стараясь не упускать лишь изредка освещаемую фонарями дорогу из виду, Пит согнулся и принялся шарить по полу в поисках мобильника. Нащупал, подхватил и тут же распрямился. Все, хорош! Ночь на дворе, он пьян и его прилично рубит. Риск риском, но гробить себя за просто так Вентц не собирался.  
Установив телефон в держатель и включив навигатор, чтобы свериться на всякий случай с картой, Питер вновь обхватил руль обеими руками и все свое внимание переключил на дорогу. Тягомотина была та еще: впереди и позади - бесконечное однообразно серое шоссе в свете фар, которое словно из небытия выплывает и вновь растворяется в нем же, по бокам – поросшие соснами горы, а вверху, если извернуться и приглядеться, серо-черное клубящееся низкими тучами небо.  
Не спать… Неспать-неспать-неспать!.. Пит потряс головой и похлопал себя по щеке, а потом торопливо нажал на кнопку радио и принялся, не глядя, выискивать самый забористый рок. Таки надо было оставаться у свежеиспеченной четы Холдерсов… Вот если бы хоть не один ехал…  
Фары выхватили стоящего на обочине человека буквально на мгновение. Это каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы ловить попутку на повороте!  
Притормозив, Пит глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Невысокий парень на пару лет младше его, в кожанке, щегольской шляпе с короткими полями и гитарой в чехле замер на месте, словно был уверен, что Пит втопит газ на полную и скроется, стоит только шагнуть вслед за машиной.  
Бродячий музыкант, блин! Ну как можно своего не взять, да еще и в такую погоду?  
Вентц усмехнулся, открыл дверцу и высунулся, сразу же чувствуя, как бьет в лицо холодный осенний ветер.  
\- Эй, чего встал? Подвезти?  
Порыв отнес его слова прочь, но парень все же понял, что к чему. Прижал одной рукой шляпу, которую ветер так и норовил сорвать с головы, другой гитару и затрусил к своему спасителю.  
\- Спаси-ибо! – выдохнул новообретенный попутчик, едва забравшись в салон и плотно захлопнув дверь.  
Его косушка была наглухо застегнута, но щеки и уши алели от холода, а сжимающие чехол пальцы совсем побелели.  
Пит захлопнул дверь и со своей стороны, и салон вновь погрузился в полутьму, постепенно начиная набирать так неосмотрительно упущенное тепло.  
\- Пит Вентц, - он с улыбкой протянул руку и парень торопливо пожал ее.  
\- Патрик Стамп.  
\- Куда едешь, Пат?  
\- Эм-м-м… - попутчик сощурился, приподнял и снова надел шляпу-федору. - А можно «Патрик»? Пат – Патриция – моя мама.  
\- Идет, Патрик. Так что, куда путь держишь?  
\- Куда угодно, лишь бы вперед! – Стамп впервые улыбнулся и быстро поправил очки в прямоугольной черной оправе. – Отсюда в любом случае не меньше тридцати миль по прямой.  
\- Окей, - кивнул Пит. – Кидай гитару на заднее сидение, нам еще долго трястись.  
Пока новый знакомый бережно устраивал инструмент, Пит тронулся с места, радуясь попутчику и украдкой рассматривая его. Патрик Стамп был… Как бы это лучше выразиться? Забавным, пожалуй. Не красавец, не высокий, не спортивный, не самоуверенный. Много «не», которые, впрочем, легко перечеркивало какое-то своеобразное, неброское очарование. Кажется, он был довольно застенчив, но при этом часто улыбался и вообще казался человеком из той породы, что умеют веселиться, а это дорогого стоило. Пит отчего-то подумал, что в школе он был либо этаким тихоней-изгоем, либо же выезжал за счет чувства юмора и находился на должности общеклассного шута. Таких людей еще нужно суметь рассмотреть, но ему Патрик как-то сразу понравился.  
\- Так чего, откуда ты? – поинтересовался он, когда Стамп вновь развернулся на сиденье и принялся тереть о джинсы замерзшие руки.  
Патрик на его невинный вопрос тяжело вздохнул и съехал ниже по спинке.  
\- Да это вообще рассказать стыдно! Тут минут через тридцать езды город будет… Вот я оттуда. Навеселе был и не туда пошел, представляешь? Местные говорили, что дорога прямая, без ответвлений, вот я и не стал спрашивать, куда едет тот чувак, когда попутку поймал, а уж потом выяснилось, что Чикаго в противоположной стороне.  
\- Так тебе в Чикаго? – встрепенулся Питер. – Вот это номер! Мне туда же!  
\- Шутишь? – в глазах Патрика заискрилась улыбка. – Там мой дом!  
\- Серьезно! Я просто у друга на свадьбе был, вот и пришлось в такую даль сгонять. Так, значит, нам до упора по дороге! А ты чего тут делал?  
\- У меня мини-тур, - Стамп забавно скривил губы. – Ты знаешь, колешу по всяким мелким городишкам и играю, где разрешат. Ну, по барам там, по клубам.  
\- Приятель! – Пит стукнул по рулю ладонью и развернулся к попутчику. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что нас с тобой свела сама судьба? Мы оба из Чикаго, оба музыканты. Я бас-гитарист! Ну, правда, сейчас сам по себешный бас-гитарист, но я как раз набираю новую группу. Знаешь, нечто среднее между хардкором и панк-роком… или, может, даже поп-панком. Поп-кор, типа. А еще тексты пишу. А ты? Что играешь?  
Глаза Патрика загорелись.  
\- Ничего себе! Это точно судьба! Я бы и сам не прочь влиться в группу. Одному – вообще голяк! Играю хардкор-панк, грайндкор, пауэрвайоленс… Да что только не играю! Только я люблю, знаешь, грязный звук. Рев гитар, рваный ритм. Чтобы музыка въедалась в мозг, царапала его изнутри и целиком заполняла собой, понимаешь?  
\- Да, детка! – Пит с трудом мог заставить себя смотреть на дорогу, так хотелось ему нормально, глядя в глаза собеседнику, пообщаться на столь животрепещущую тему. – Еще как! Продолжай же, говори еще. Это же просто секс какой-то!  
Патрик улыбнулся чуть смущенно, сжал губы и причмокнул.  
\- Это ты еще не слышал, как я играю.  
\- Я уже хочу, - закивал Пит. - Хочу услышать! А ты поешь?  
\- Да.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- А я еще на ударных и на клавишных могу.  
\- Все! Все, чувак, ни слова больше! Мы должны встретиться в Чикаго! Может, именно мы с тобой положим начало самой охрененной панк-рок группе на свете! Чистое творчество, приправленное по вкусу славой и деньгами. Давайте поприветствуем любимцев Америки, влюбленных в свои грехи!  
\- Легко! – Патрик вновь улыбнулся и выбил по бардачку замысловатую дробь.  
\- Так, - Пит чувствовал, как разгорается внутри огонь азарта, подбадриваемый еще не выветрившимся алкоголем. – А ну-ка, начнем собеседование, пока прослушивание устраивать негде. Твои любимые исполнители?  
\- Так… «Green Day» классные… А еще Моррис Дэй, он крут.  
\- Моррис Дэй? Нет! Ты шутишь! - Пит расхохотался, едва не уткнувшись носом в руль. - Все, ты уволен!  
\- Ты не можешь меня уволить, приятель, - Патрик состроил очередную забавную рожу, которых в его арсенале было, похоже, немало. – Я еще не был принят!  
\- Тогда ты принят и уволен! Ладно, теперь викторина. Кто лучше – Ян Кертис или…  
Закончить Пит не успел. Оглушающий раскат грома без всякого предупреждения раздался над самой машиной, и сразу же вслед за ним небо прямо по курсу вспорола косая линия молнии.  
\- Твою мать! - выругался Вентц. - Это было громко!  
Он вывернул шею, пытаясь разглядеть небо, но там вместо совсем недавно клубившихся низких облаков была совершеннейшая непроглядная чернота.  
\- Ну и погодка… - проворчал Пит и глянул на притихшего собеседника.  
Тот, замерев словно не живой, смотрел в окно, и сжавшиеся в кулаки руки на фоне черных джинсов выглядели совсем белыми.  
\- Чувак, ты чего, боишься грозы? – улыбнулся Вентц и, не дождавшись ни ответа, ни какой-либо другой реакции, тронул попутчика за плечо.  
Патрик Стамп ощутимо вздрогнул и обернулся. Его по природе бледное лицо даже в полутьме салона оказалось белым, как полотно.  
\- Ого… - Пит покачал головой. – Что, так серьезно?  
\- А-а-а… Эм-м-м… Я не знаю… Просто, знаешь, врасплох застало, - Патрик попытался улыбнуться, но дружелюбная улыбка вкупе с остановившимся, испуганным взглядом, да еще и подсвеченная синим от приборной панели, получилась какой-то зловещей.  
\- Не ссы. Я еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы молния попадала в движущуюся машину, - утешил Пит. – К тому же тут заземление и под ногами резина. Ничего с нами не будет.  
\- Молния? – эхом отозвался Стамп, снял шляпу и утер выступивший на лбу пот. – Нет, я не боюсь молний.  
\- А чего тогда? Абсолютный слух не выносит грома? – Вентц пытался шутить, не желая признаваться себе, что волны ужаса, внезапно охватившие его попутчика, каким-то образом задевают и его.  
\- Н-н-н… Нет, - Патрик наконец выдохнул, но Пит заметил, что он продолжает опасливо поглядывать в окно. – Правда, все окей.  
\- О-о-о, я знаю! – усмехнулся Пит. - Сейчас будет как в «Алане Вэйке»: машина ломается, мы вынуждены идти во тьму ненастной ночи, а там мужики с бензопилами и дробовиками, и нужно успевать перебегать от фонаря к фонарю, потому что они боятся света.  
Патрик не ответил, но лицо у него стало такое, словно его сейчас стошнит.  
\- Эй, все. Хорош киснуть! Если что, я тебя спасу, - Питер окончательно развеселился и, перекрикивая радио, затянул припев из песни «War» группы «Poets of the fall»*. - Эй, ну чего молчишь? Подпевай! Ты же ее знаешь.  
Патрик обернулся, какое-то время смотрел на него, Пит видел это краем глаза, а затем устремил взгляд через лобовое стекло и сначала тихо, а затем все громче и увереннее принялся подпевать.  
Финальное «Cos I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought» они голосили уже во всю мощь своих легких, почти полностью перекрыв то, что пыталось донести до них радио. Это подействовало. Патрик выпустил пар и заметно повеселел, а Пит снова взбодрился и чувствовал такой заряд энергии, что хоть до Чикаго, хоть до самого Милуоки. Голос Стампа покорил его. Он не звучал профессионально, но в нем было что-то особое, новое - такое, чего он ни у кого раньше не слышал, и, кажется, это было именно то, что он искал.  
Гром продолжал грохотать прямо над ними, словно туча, подкравшись, преследовала их попятам, молнии все чаще разрезали черное небо, непредсказуемо вспыхивая то с одной стороны, то с другой, и только Пит мысленно порадовался, что хоть дождя пока нет, как ливень буквально обрушился на машину. Это произошло так внезапно, что Вентц едва не ударил по тормозам - дождь был не просто эфемерной завесой, он встал стеной, самым настоящим плотным, непреодолимым препятствием, в которое, казалось, легко можно было врезаться и разбиться. Сбавив скорость до минимума, Пит еще раз от души помянул тех, кто не потрудился установить на такой трассе фонари, и двинулся дальше едва ли не на ощупь, щуря глаза и вытягивая шею, словно это могло помочь ему разглядеть дорогу вне пределов видимости.  
\- Жопа, друг мой Патрик, - поделился он невеселыми размышлениями, кинул взгляд на своего попутчика и умолк.  
Стамп сидел, неестественно выпрямившись, вжавшись спиной в сиденье и зажмурившись. Лицо его вновь было белым, по виску из-под шляпы стекала капелька пота. Мысль о том, что он подобрал на безлюдной дороге душевнобольного, а возможно, и социально опасного человека, впервые мелькнула в голове Пита. Кто его знает, может, этот парень во время грозы теряет над собой контроль, достает из-за пояса пистолет и начинает палить во все живое?  
\- Эй, Патрик, - негромко позвал Вентц. – Ты чего опять? Может, выйдешь подышать?  
Он очень постарался, чтобы предложение это прозвучало совершенно невинно, но Стамп тут же распахнул глаза, цвет которых Пит так и не успел уловить, и отчаянно замотал головой.  
\- Нет-нет! Прости! Я, наверное, очень дико себя веду, но я прошу, не выгоняй меня на улицу! Это просто… Добро пожаловать в новое дежавю, мать его… Кажется, со мной уже было что-то такое. Да еще местные все уши прожужжали, что у них тут во время ливней оползни часто сходят.  
Сглотнув, Питер вновь вывернул шею, силясь разглядеть горы по бокам дороги, но вокруг была одна только стена дождя. Крупные капли бесперебойно лупили по крыше, словно тысячи барабанных палочек, дополняя неприятную, гнетущую атмосферу, да еще и радио как назло принялось сбоить. Веселенькая музычка то прорывалась на миг, то вновь утопала в море помех, искажаясь и растягиваясь, как в фильмах ужасов.  
\- Хорош! – Пит яростно ткнул в кнопку, вырубая радио. – Давай-ка мы с тобой поболтаем на отвлеченные темы. У тебя девушка есть?  
\- Нет, – тут же отозвался Патрик, по-видимому, он старался выглядеть как можно более адекватным и дружелюбным, лишь бы не оказаться на улице. – Сейчас нет… Просто, ты же понимаешь - сегодня тут, завтра там. Свидание на одну ночь и - спасибо за воспоминания. А у тебя?  
\- Была, - впиваясь взглядом в дорогу, отозвался Пит. – Шикарная блондинка и, знаешь, особая…  
\- Расстались? – понимающе кивнул Патрик.  
\- Да. Я думаю, просто не смогли быть рядом друг с другом, но она… - Вентц на миг умолк, перевел дыхание, поражаясь, насколько, оказывается, свежа до сих пор рана. - Она, друг, была для меня, как Версаль в ночи.  
\- Ого. Так серьезно? – Патрик развернулся к нему и буквально пожирал взглядом - то ли старался отвлечься от пугающей его дороги, то ли и вправду был маньяком.  
\- Да, детка, - Питер передернул плечами. – Именно так.  
Он хотел продолжить свою мысль, потому что рассказать про Эш этому чокнутому незнакомому парню, с которым они, может, никогда больше и не встретятся, отчего-то показалось вдруг очень хорошей идеей, но в этот момент свет фар выхватил из мельтешащей тьмы ливня нечто более темное и неподвижное, углом выдвинувшееся на их полосу и почти полностью ее перегородившее.  
\- Черт! – Пит нажал на тормоз и машина послушно замерла. – Черт-черт-черт! Да что за гребаная дорога!  
Он напряг зрение, стараясь рассмотреть препятствие.  
\- Это оползень, - подал голос Патрик. – Местные говорили…  
\- И чего теперь?! – рявкнул Пит. – Будем тут до утра сидеть?  
\- Я… Эм-м-м… - Патрик снял шляпу, торопливо провел руками по коротким светлым волосам с чуть удлиненной челкой и надел ее обратно. – Может, остановимся в этом городе? Фаэрбрайт, откуда я уехал не в ту сторону. Он должен быть совсем близко.  
Прощайте, мечты этим утром упасть в родную кровать? Пит облизнул губы и досадливо качнул головой. Перспектива заночевать в каком-то захолустном городке совсем ему не улыбалась, но делать было нечего, погода просто вынуждала сойти с маршрута.  
\- Ладно. Давай глянем, где тут этот Фаэрбрайт, - выехав на встречную полосу, Вентц торопливо объехал препятствие и, вернувшись на свою сторону дороги, осторожно двинулся дальше.  
В такую темень он не был уверен, что увидит указатель на поворот к городу, даже если остановится прямо рядом с ним. Пит выхватил мобильник с держателя и присмотрелся к карте, но, похоже, этой ночью все было против него – навигатор сбоил, постоянно перестраивая маршрут, и в конечном итоге стал утверждать, что он сейчас находится всего в двадцати милях южнее Чикаго, откуда и проложил издевательски быстрый путь прямо к дому.  
\- Навигатор и тот офигел от этой грозы, - поделился Пит. – А карты у меня нету.  
\- Тут по прямой, - глухо отозвался Патрик. – Главное, знаешь, не проглядеть поворот.  
\- С чьей стороны будет? – мрачно уточнил Вентц.  
\- С моей.  
\- Тогда смотри в оба. Надеюсь, Фаэрбрайт нас приютит.  
Без музыки, со сдохшим навигатором, постоянно грохочущим громом и безостановочным ливнем в салоне стало совсем уныло. Пит не пытался больше разговорить своего попутчика, слишком сосредоточен был на дороге, да и настроение не располагало. Коря себя на все лады за то, что не послушал друзей и отправился в обратный путь именно сегодня, он осторожно вел машину, посматривая влево на невидимые во тьме горы, которые того и гляди могли обвалиться грязным месивом и погрести их под собой.  
Нервишки изрядно пошаливали. Порой Питу казалось, что он не выдержит, остановит машину и продолжит путь пешком, но почему-то присутствие молчаливого, напряженного, гораздо больше его самого напуганного Стампа придавало сил.  
\- Как ты там говорил? «Одна ночь и спасибо за воспоминания»? – щурясь на дорогу, уточнил он вдруг, припоминая понравившуюся фразу. – Одна ночь и еще один раз: «Спасибо за воспоминания»… Пусть они и не высоте… Это был бы классный текст про секс на одну ночь, хм?  
Патрик взглянул на него сначала непонимающе, но затем слабо улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Да, классный. А я бы мог придумать отличную музыку.  
\- Ладно, не вешай нос, - Пит тоже улыбнулся. – Переживем эту ночь, доберемся до Чикаго - и все будет. И ведь, знаешь, говорили мне друзья…  
\- Вон-вон! Смотри! – прервал Патрик, встрепенувшись и указывая куда-то в бушующее ненастье со своей стороны. – По-моему, это указатель!  
Пит притормозил, весь подался в указанную сторону, опершись на плечо Стампа и ломая глаза в поисках чего-нибудь, напоминающего дорожный щит. Указателя он так и не разглядел, зато сквозь черно-серую пелену слабо проблеснуло что-то красноватое.  
\- Это что там? – сощурился Пит.  
\- Где?  
\- Да вон же! Там, смотри! Мигает что-то… Небось какая-то вывеска, - отодвинувшись от Патрика, Пит вновь взялся за руль и принялся осторожно разворачивать машину туда, где ему мерещились алые всполохи.  
К счастью, ему не показалось – осторожно вписавшись в поворот с основной дороги, они проехали совсем немного, и вот уже через пелену ливня довольно отчетливо проступили светящиеся буквы. Из пяти положенных, в той или иной степени, истерически подмигивая или мерно пульсируя, работали только три, но «H», «E» и «L» Пит воспринял не иначе, как «hotel» и облегченно выдохнул, предвкушая тепло, уют и спокойствие, а в идеале и поздний ужин.

______________________________________  
* Песня «War» группы «Poets Of The Fall» является саундтрэком к компьютерной игре в жанре психологического экшен-триллера «Alan Wake».


	2. Отель "Рассвет"

Припарковаться на крохотной, забитой каким-то металлоломом и заваленной ветками стоянке оказалось совершенно невозможно. Пит еще минут пятнадцать, сдавленно чертыхаясь, кружил в окрестностях отеля, надеясь приткнуться как можно ближе к зданию, чтобы и машину без присмотра не оставлять, и под ливнем до дверей бежать не так долго. Увы, его личная полоса невезения продолжалась, и припарковать машину удалось только на обочине, прилично проехав за отель по какой-то узкой, едва различимой в темноте дороге.  
\- Ладно! – заглушив мотор, Пит поднял руки вверх в знак того, что сдается. – Я сделал все, что мог.  
Он глянул на замершего в очередном приступе оцепенения попутчика, затем перевел взгляд в окно со своей стороны. А ведь еще совсем недавно он думал, что хуже быть не может… К непроходящей, словно зависшей точно над ними грозе и ливню присоединился яростный порывистый ветер, гнувший мечущиеся неясными тенями деревья и направляющий потоки дождя под столь непредсказуемыми углами, что те схлестывались между собой.  
\- Может, останемся в машине? – подал голос Патрик.  
Пит шумно выдохнул и потер лицо руками. Ну в самом деле, что за дурацкая ночь? Все через пятую точку! Поехал бы завтра, взял бы с собой в компанию какую-нибудь девчонку, которой в ту же сторону, что и ему… Да в компании с девчонкой и этой ночью можно было бы неплохо оторваться. Машина есть, ненастья, заставляющего острее чувствовать тепло и камерность помещения, хоть отбавляй, презервативы ждут в бардачке. Жаль только радио не желает создавать еще более романтическую обстановку. Вентц усмехнулся при мысли о том, как бы отреагировал его попутчик, предложи он ему сейчас провести время вынужденного простоя с пользой. Может, сказать, что это обязательное условие вступления в группу?  
\- Так, все, - он тряхнул головой и округлил вновь начинающие слипаться глаза. – Гитару берешь?  
\- Конечно! - Патрик торопливо развернулся и практически на ощупь подцепил чехол с заднего сидения. – Мы не расстаемся.  
\- Похвальная и трогательная верность, - ухмыльнулся Пит.  
Он качнулся к Стампу, открыл бардачок и посветил туда телефонным фонариком, но ничего ценного и жизненно важного не обнаружил. Похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя деньги и документы, убрал мобильник и вздохнул. Оттягивать дальше крайне нежелательный момент столкновения со стихией не имело смысла.  
Оба они выскочили из машины одновременно, словно по сигналу, захлопнули дверцы и бегом бросились в сторону слабо проблескивающих сквозь тьму алых букв. Пит на ходу обернулся, включая сигнализацию, и едва не упал, поскользнувшись. Ливень мгновенно промочил его толстовку и футболку под ней, штанины напитались влагой и отяжелели, в кеды щедро просачивалась холодная жидкая грязь. Патрику в его кожаной куртке, ботинках да со шляпой на голове повезло чуть больше, но в конечном итоге к отелю оба подбежали практически полностью вымокшие. Ко всему прочему, пришлось еще обойти почти полный круг, прежде чем они наткнулись на небольшое крыльцо под покатым навесом и неприметную в темноте дверь, над которой владелец даже не потрудился повесить фонарь.  
Толкнув ручку, которая так и норовила выскользнуть из мокрых пальцев под яростно налетающими порывами ветра, Пит пропустил Патрика вперед и сам заскочил за ним, поспешно захлопнув за собой дверь. Громыхнула она впечатляюще, а затем они будто оказались полностью отрезанными от внешнего мира. Пит даже предположить не мог, что эта старенькая гостиничка сделана с использованием таких мощных шумопоглощающих материалов. Обрушившаяся на него тишина была какой-то ирреальной и после бушующего ненастья буквально звенела в ушах.   
Медленно отпустив дверную ручку, Вентц распрямился и огляделся. Они оказались в маленьком квадратном холле, плавно переходящем в длинный коридор, весь пол которого был выстлан полосатым вязаным ковром. Чуть поодаль стоял классический деревянный стол-ресепшн, за которым на стене висел ящичек с ключами. Единственным источником света было старомодное тусклое бра над столом.   
Пит с недоверием окинул взглядом какие-то невыразительные обои с едва различимым полинявшим узором, облупившуюся побелку на потолке и подозрительные темные пятна на ковре. В воздухе стоял ощутимый запах пыли и затхлости, как бывает в давно заброшенных помещениях, а привыкшее к тишине ухо улавливало теперь раздражающе громкий, въедливый стук часов.  
\- Прорвались, а! – первым отмер Патрик и обернулся к Питу с радостной, просто-таки счастливой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, вряд ли дождь растопил бы нас, как двух сахарных зайцев, - не разделяя его восторга, отозвался окончательно протрезвевший от вынужденных водных процедур Пит и, стерев капли с лица, тряхнул руками. – Они тут что, все фанаты экономии электроэнергии?  
Мрачно кривя губы, он двинулся к стойке, оставляя на старом ковре свежие грязные следы. С краю оказался приклеенный к поверхности звонок, и Вентц пару раз нажал на него, поморщившись от пронзительных трелей. Никакой реакции не последовало.   
\- Эй! Есть тут кто? – позвал он нетерпеливо. – Нам нужны комнаты!  
\- То еще местечко, да? – Патрик подошел ближе и хлопнул его по мокрому плечу. – Видимо, хозяину нужно время, чтобы переодеть ночной колпак.  
\- Аха. И заодно отлить в ночной горшок, - Пит все никак не мог избавиться от ощущения недовольства.  
\- Ого! Смотри, какая шикарная картина! - Патрик сделал пару быстрых шагов к одной из пустых стен и задрал голову, придерживая шляпу рукой.  
\- Ты прав, – подхватил игру Вентц. – Не правда ли, у хозяина этого современного, мега-популярного отеля отличный вкус?  
\- Несомненно, - Патрик обернулся и гротескно прикрыл рот рукой, словно вспомнив что-то важное. – Оу, уж не о нем ли я читал недавно в путеводителе?.. Дай-ка вспомнить… «Роскошные апартаменты класса люкс с лучшими на весь Иллинойс видами позволят вам ощутить себя настоящими королями, погружая в атмосферу комфорта и неги. Великолепно обученный персонал исполнит любые ваши капризы, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания, а инфраструктура приятно удивит даже самого взыскательного туриста».  
Уголки губ Вентца против воли поползли вверх. Каким-то образом отличное настроение попутчика начало передаваться и ему самому. К тому же за таким Патриком наблюдать было одно удовольствие. Он оказался живым, деятельным, веселым - именно таким, каким по первому впечатлению Пита и должен быть, а вовсе не той восковой куклой, которой отчего-то становился при любых проявлениях грозы. И вот с таким Патриком вернулось начавшее зарождаться при знакомстве ощущение азарта, некой общности, неслучайности их встречи. С Питом такое уже бывало, и это чувство, а скорее даже предчувствие, еще ни разу его не подвело, неизменно верно указывая на людей, которые впоследствии становились друзьями, любовниками или же как-то иначе играли важную роль в его жизни. Добраться бы только до Чикаго…  
Стамп под его внимательным взглядом вжал голову в плечи, состроил очередную забавную физиономию и, сунув руки в карманы, принялся раскачиваться с пятки на носок.  
\- Чего-то не жара тут… - заметил он.  
Это было совершеннейшей правдой. Мечты промокшего до нитки Пита о тепле и уюте полетели прахом. Оставалось надеяться, что у них хоть номера отапливаются.  
\- Алло! Хозяин! – вновь позвал Пит и еще несколько раз позвонил.  
\- Какой крепкий сон, - Патрик подошел ближе, и стало видно, что его губы посинели от холода, а сам он подрагивает.  
\- Если он не выйдет через три минуты, мы сами выберем себе комнаты, - Пит, которого тоже уже начинало подтряхивать, указал головой на приоткрытый ящичек с ключами. – Похоже, все номера свободны.  
Чтобы проверить свою догадку, он облокотился о стойку, подтянулся и перегнулся через нее, рассматривая последние записи в раскрытой книге учета гостей.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка… - Вентц прищурился, стараясь разобрать пляшущий почерк в тусклом серо-желтом свете бра. – Стампи, ты не поверишь, тут…  
\- Добро пожаловать в отель «Рассвет», - раздалось в такой непосредственной близости, что Пит вздрогнул и мгновенно отскочил от стола.  
За стойкой, замерев словно статуя, стоял высокий мужчина с длинным носом и пышной кудрявой шевелюрой. Голова его была чуть запрокинута назад, отчего Вентцу сразу же вспомнилась ставшая классикой обложка группы «Queen» семьдесят четвертого года. Только сложенных крест-накрест рук с вытянутыми пальцами не хватало.  
Пит бросил быстрый взгляд на Патрика, пытаясь понять, как этот человек смог так незаметно подкрасться, но тот смотрел на незнакомца не менее ошарашенно, а значит, и он не заметил его приближения.   
\- Желаете комнату? – голос у мужчины был под стать внешности - безэмоциональный и какой-то отрешенный.  
\- Эм-м-м… Да, - оправляя холодную, липнущую к телу футболку, отозвался Пит, вновь глянув на Патрика. – Две. Две комнаты. На ночь.  
\- Оплачивается сутками. По сорок долларов за комнату.  
\- Нифига себе! – изумился Вентц, который был уверен, что номер вряд ли окажется приличнее коридора, и такую цену воспринял как личное оскорбление.  
\- Не устраивает – ищите другой отель, - индифферентно посоветовал мужчина. – Только в Фаэрбрайте он единственный.  
Пит и Патрик переглянулись.  
\- Ладно, - кивнул Вентц. – Мы согласны.  
Оба они отсчитали оговоренную сумму, но сотрудник отеля не взял денег из рук, и пришлось положить их на стойку. Еще некоторое время ушло на ожидание, пока он внесет фамилии в книгу учета, а когда с формальностями было покончено, мужчина поднял на них ничего не выражающие серые глаза и произнес:  
\- Отель «Рассвет» приветствует вас. Я мистер Троман, владелец. На ваше счастье, вы успели занять последние две свободные комнаты, - он подцепил пару соседних ключей из шкафчика, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал вглубь коридора.  
\- Чё? – шепотом осведомился Пит у стоящего рядом Патрика. – Это он сейчас пошутил с таким лицом?  
\- Мастер стэндапа восьмидесятого уровня, - также шепотом отозвался Патрик, и оба двинулись вслед за медленно и торжественно удаляющимся владельцем.   
Коридор с тремя закрытыми дверьми закончился скрипучей деревянной лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. От звуков, что та издавала, когда они втроем вступили на нее, мертвый проснулся бы, но их провожатый даже ухом не повел, словно именно так все и должно быть.   
Полутемный подъем традиционно уже освещался одной лишь чахлой лампой, которой то ли ватт не хватало, то ли ее покрывал слишком внушительный слой пыли. На втором этаже ламп оказалось уже две – неслыханная расточительность, которая, впрочем, компенсировалась тем, что одна из них постоянно и раздражающе мигала. Владелец отеля степенно прошел в середину пыльного коридора и остановился между двумя дверьми под номерами семь и восемь.  
\- Ваши комнаты, - проронил он, вытягивая руки с зажатыми между кончиков пальцев брелоками максимально далеко от себя. – Приятного отдыха.  
Стоило только взять ключи, как мистер Троман поспешно достал из кармана одетого поверх домашних брюк и футболки халата салфетку, судя по запаху, пропитанную каким-то спиртовым раствором, и тщательно протер ею руки. Поведение его, равно как и манера общения, вымораживали Пита до глубины души, и он собирался дождаться, пока владелец уйдет, чтобы обсудить этот наболевший вопрос с Патриком, но мистер Троман вновь замер как статуя, глядя куда-то в стену и явно не собираясь двигаться с места, пока они не разойдутся по комнатам. Вентц подождал какое-то время, поглядывая на так же замершего в ожидании Стампа, но вынужден был сдаться и пройти в номер.  
Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – отсутствие окон. Точнее, одно окно все же было, только наглухо закрытое ставнями. Под потолком тускло светила бледно-желтым лампочка без абажура, вокруг которой вились несколько мошек и бился один, неизвестно как сюда попавший крупный мотылек. Вся обстановка состояла из низкой кровати, укрытой застиранным покрывалом неопределенного цвета, прикроватной тумбочки без дверцы и платяного шкафа. Пол в ровном слое пыли, словно в эту комнату уже давно никто не заходил, над нефункциональным окном издевательски веселые занавесочки в мелкую желтую розу. И совершенно никакого отопления, голые холодные стены без единой батареи или же обогревателя.  
Пит все никак не мог понять, почему его так воротит от этого места. Бывал он в заведениях и похуже, но почему-то именно отель «Рассвет» рождал в глубине души неосознанное, но настойчивое ощущение беспокойства, раздражения и брезгливости. В одуряющей тишине, под аккомпанемент постукивания мотылька об лампочку, он прошел к кровати, собираясь сесть, но так и не решился. Склонился над ней, осторожно, словно боялся порезаться, провел рукой по покрывалу и отвернул край. Пахло от постельного белья сыростью и на ощупь оно оказалось холодным и слегка влажным.  
\- Бех! – скривился Пит и резко отпрянул. – Сорок баксов за пыльную халупу и мокрую постель? Какого хрена?!  
Его голос казался неуместным в этой гробовой, промозглой тишине. Пит чувствовал, как давят на него старые стены, бледный, отчего-то напоминающий больничный свет, даже психоделическое порхание мотылька, но он был не из тех, кого легко сломать. Еще его мать говорила, что дух противоречия родился вперед него, и Пит не собирался поддаваться унынию и впадать в черную меланхолию. Он яростно содрал с себя толстовку, в надежде хотя бы отжать ее, и принялся разговаривать сам с собой нарочито громко, чтобы заполнить звуками эту безликую, засасывающую пустоту.  
\- Черт бы подрал эту дорогу! Черт бы подрал этот Фаэрбрайт, и отдельно отель «Рассвет» вместе с его замечательным хозяином по три раза каждого! Я так простуду подхвачу! Черт бы все это подрал!!!  
Тяжелая, набухшая от влаги толстовка не желала выпускать из себя ни капли воды и, отчаявшись, Пит натянул ее обратно. Последней его надеждой осталась ванная комната, приоткрытую дверь в которую он и не сразу заметил в полутьме самого дальнего угла.  
За горячую воду и сухую одежду он бы сейчас отдал все оставшиеся деньги и золотую цепочку с шеи в придачу, но стоило только шагнуть через косо выпирающий порожек, чтобы понять - этой комнатой он пользоваться не станет. Ни выгнутый горбом проржавевший поддон душевой кабинки, ни проходящие под самыми немыслимыми углами на протяжении всего помещения облупившиеся трубы в чем-то, издали напоминающем слизь, ни треснутый унитаз без ободка, ни раскрошившаяся плитка на полу, ни странные клокочущие звуки из облепленной засохшей пылью и какой-то шерстью раковины не позволяли даже на миг представить, что в этом помещении можно к чему-либо прикоснуться. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы раздеться и попытаться принять душ!..  
Пит все же сделал пару неуверенных шагов вглубь, повернул кран с горячей водой, но из него ожидаемо не упало ни капли, только булькающие звуки стали гораздо громче, а по трубам прошла такая дрожь, словно они сейчас начнут лопаться. Вентц поспешил завернуть кран обратно и ретировался в выглядящую более безопасной комнату.  
По-хорошему, пойти бы сейчас к мистеру Троману, вытащить его из кровати и высказать все, что он думает о ненавязчивом комфорте его отеля. Пит Вентц вообще был человеком, не любящим оставлять незаконченные дела и нерешенные проблемы, но на сей раз от одного воспоминания о механически передвигающемся владельце и его манере вытирать руки салфеткой становилось так тошно, что уж лучше отсидеться в этой чертовой дыре до рассвета, проглотив то, что он отдал свои кровно заработанные деньги за голые стены, а потом свалить, забыв это место, как страшный сон.   
\- Everyone living in ghost town. Everyone buried in waste land,* - тихонько запел Пит к случаю пришедшую на ум песню о призрачном городе.   
Он остановился посреди комнаты, уставившись на испещренный его же грязными следами пол и стараясь не думать о заколоченном окне напротив, которое вызывало ощущение клаустрофобии.  
\- We don’t want to, we don’t have to be like that. Living in ghost town…  
Это было похоже на медленное погружение в болото. Холодно, влажно, безысходно… Голос становился все тише, мысли в голове колыхались, словно водоросли на глубине, даже дыхание стало поверхностным и редким.   
\- All the boys shout it out loud now…   
Бледный свет… Цок-цок-цок, биение мотылька о лампу…  
\- All the girls scream it out louder…  
Внезапно раздавшийся стук в дверь прозвучал оглушающе, будто выстрел. Пит вздрогнул, помотал головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, и поспешил открыть. На пороге оказался Стамп с гитарой на плече, и лицо у него было такое, будто по нему только что ползали змеи.   
\- Я… - начал он, округлив глаза, но Пит ухватил его за ворот куртки и втащил в номер.  
\- Честное слово, это самое дикое место, в котором я когда-либо бывал! – обрушился он на товарища по несчастью. – Я не неженка, поверь мне, но этот отель, мать его, «Рассвет» до дрожи меня пробирает! За все свои двадцать пять я так не парился! Словно оживший ночной кошмар! А поверь, я их повидал столько, что мог бы книгу написать! И какая тут холодина, Патрик! Ты был в ванной? Я не знаю, как у тебя, но у меня там просто трэш какой-то творится!   
\- Та же фигня, - мрачно выдохнул Патрик и, пройдя к кровати, медленно опустился на самый краешек, устроив гитару около тумбочки. – Все здесь какое-то мерзенькое…  
\- Окна! – не унимался Пит. – Окна и те закрыты! У меня чуть не началась гребаная клаустрофобия!  
Ободренный присутствием Стампа, он кинулся к окну и попытался его открыть, но ставни не поддавались ни в какую.  
\- Заколочены! – с негодованием констатировал он. – Это вообще нормально? Да за такое не то что деньги брать, это он еще должен постояльцам приплачивать, чтобы они согласились тут жить. А знаешь что? Никто здесь и не останавливается! Я же успел посмотреть чертову книгу, прежде чем он подкрался. Так вот, хочешь прикол? Последняя запись сделана восемь лет назад! Восемь, Стампи! Если это не какой-то розыгрыш, то я вообще не совсем понимаю, что тут происходит!  
\- Пит, - Патрик вымученно улыбнулся, - ну всему же есть объяснение. Может, это отель-призрак.  
\- Раве что!  
\- Нет-нет, - Стамп удобнее устроился на кровати и развернулся к нему. – Я имею в виду, все же сейчас придумывают какие-то фишки, чтобы к ним шли. Есть же всякие, знаешь, замки графа Дракулы, кафе Флинстоунов… А это вот - отель-призрак. И хозяин весь в образе, а мы не поняли.  
\- То есть, - Пит поджал губы и оскалился, - ты хочешь сказать, что отсутствие даже минимальных удобств и откровенно наплевательское отношение к гостям – это такой крутой маркетинговый ход?  
\- Твои варианты? – Патрик развел руками.  
Пит поразмыслил какое-то время, а затем подошел и тяжело опустился рядом со Стампом на корточки.  
\- Я думаю, пусть уж лучше будет по-твоему, чем окажется какой-то еще более забористой хренью, - согласился он наконец. – А ты же был в Фаэрбрайте. Упоминал кто-нибудь об этой колоритной, мать ее, изюминке?  
\- М-м-м… Нет, - признал Патрик. – Но я был проездом, всего на один день, так что ночлег не искал. А если бы спрашивал, кто его знает, может, мне и разрекламировали бы это чудо-место.  
\- Ла-а-адно, - протянул Вентц и вяло улыбнулся. – Кажется, мы с тобой квиты. Ты боишься грозы, а я этого отеля… Ты как, спать собираешься?  
Патрик окинул его номер внимательным взглядом и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Что-то не тянет…  
\- Вот и меня, - кивнул Пит, облокачиваясь о колено Стампа. – То есть тянет, но я не рискнул бы ни за какие коврижки.   
\- Хочешь, подежурю, - предложил Патрик с улыбкой. – Буду сидеть у твоего изголовья и охранять от плохих снов.  
\- Не хочу, - улыбнулся Пит. – На эту постель я не лягу даже под страхом смерти, к тому же хрен заснешь во всем мокром. Я, черт побери, точно себе яйца отморожу за эту ночь.  
\- Ничего, напишешь потом об этом песню, и она станет хитом.   
Коленка у Патрика даже через мокрые джинсы была теплой, и этот островок живого тепла умиротворял Пита, приятными волнами расходясь по ноющему замерзшему телу и успокаивая расшалившиеся нервы. Давно, ох, как давно он не нуждался ни в ком настолько сильно, как сейчас в этом едва знакомом парне. Пит чувствовал настоятельную потребность находиться с ним рядом, слышать его голос, прикасаться. Быть может, даже заняться сексом, лишь бы контакт был полным, лишь бы чувствовать его и отключиться наконец от этого места.  
Кусая губы, Вентц осторожно, будто невзначай, погладил колено Патрика кончиками пальцев, словно удобнее устраивал руку. Стамп продолжал сидеть молча и не шевелился. Лица его Пит не видел, но на свой страх и риск уже совершенно откровенно провел по его ноге от щиколотки вверх. Пальцы ощутили лишь влажную плотную джинсу, но по телу тут же прокатилась волна жара.  
Стамп опять никак не отреагировал, и вполне могло быть, что на лице его сейчас отражалось изумление, постепенно перерастающее в отвращение, но Пит отчего-то был уверен, что это не так. Все еще не поднимая головы, он медленно встал на колени и, глубоко вдохнув, прошелся обеими руками по внутренней стороне бедер Патрика, а затем распрямился и посмотрел ему в лицо. Их глаза оказались практически на одном уровне, и теперь Вентц рассмотрел, что они у Патрика каре-зеленые. Этот цвет смутно ассоциировался с тенистым осенним лесом, а горящие во взгляде хитрые заинтересованные огоньки заставили очередную волну жара прокатиться по телу.  
Патрик первым качнулся к нему, сдвигаясь еще ближе к краю и зажимая его бедра коленями, припал холодными губами к губам, проник в рот горячим языком. У поцелуя оказался привкус сигарет с ментолом и фруктовой жвачки, будто он целовался с девчонкой, но у порывисто обнявшей его шею руки была совсем не женская сила. Теплые пальцы Стампа забрались под его мокрую толстовку и футболку, прошлись по кубикам пресса и груди, переместились на поясницу и тут же спустились ниже, настойчиво пробираясь под плотно облегающие джинсы. Пит выгнулся, облегчая Патрику задачу, ухватил его за волосы, сбив шляпу на кровать и заставляя склонить голову набок.   
У Вентца было много девчонок и некоторое количество парней, но именно здесь, в грязном номере отеля-призрака, наедине с Патриком он чувствовал, что каждое прикосновение током пробегает по телу, каждый поцелуй вытягивает весь воздух из его легких, каждое движение отзывается эйфорическим головокружением. Страхи покинули его, растаяли, расплавленные теплом тела Стампа, его настойчивыми, порывистыми ласками.   
Опершись о его колени, Пит, не прерывая поцелуя, поднялся на ноги и качнулся вперед, всем своим телом приминая Патрика к кровати, заставляя его лечь спиной на застиранное покрывало.  
\- Постой-постой, - встрепенулся Стамп, упираясь руками в плечи Пита и отстраняя его от себя.  
Вентц не смог сдержать мучительного стона. Он так распалился, что любая пауза причиняла почти физическую боль, а об остановке даже думать не хотелось. Только не здесь, не сейчас! Вдохнув, Пит собрался было выдать прочувствованный монолог о том, что живут они один раз и нужно успеть все попробовать, но Стамп всего лишь снял и отложил на тумбочку мешающие ему очки, а затем с силой притянул его за ворот футболки и пояс джинсов, укладывая обратно между своих раздвинутых ног и возобновляя поцелуй.  
В абсолютной тишине номера слышалось только их тяжелое сбившееся дыхание и шорох одежды.   
Приподнявшись над Патриком, губы которого от страстных, яростных поцелуев сделались красными, словно помадой накрашенными, Пит задрал на нем футболку и согнулся, принимаясь покрывать поцелуями теплую белую кожу. В мыслях мелькнуло запоздалое сожаление о том, что он не прихватил из бардачка презервативы, расценив их как вещь, совершенно в отеле ненужную.   
Пальцы Стампа вплелись в короткие волосы на его затылке, вызывая приятные мурашки вдоль позвоночника. Пит застонал, прихватил зубами кожу рядом с соском Патрика и потянулся рукой к его ширинке, но в следующий миг замер – из-за до сих пор ни звука не пропустившей стены раздался отчетливый, надрывный женский крик.

____________________________  
* В рассказе использованы слова песни SHINY TOY GUNS – «Ghost Town»


	3. Лес

Пит резко распрямился, сел на кровати, Патрик приподнялся на локтях, и оба ошарашенно уставились друг на друга.  
\- Что это было? – выдохнул Вентц.  
\- Без понятия, - так же шепотом ответил Патрик, но лицо его вновь начало бледнеть.  
Звук этот казался таким неуместным, нереальным, словно он им послышался, но не обоим же сразу! Сознание усиленно работало, пытаясь отыскать более или менее подходящие объяснения. Включенный на полную громкость телевизор? Пролетевший мимо филин? Чья-то дурацкая шутка, в конце концов?  
\- Патрик! – Пит хлопнул себя по лбу. – Это ж отель-призрак! Ты по-любому был прав, и теперь, видимо, начались развлечения, которые включены в наши сорок баксов.  
\- Чт… А! – Стамп уловил мысль, и краски вновь стали возвращаться на его лицо. – Да твою мать! Просто ночь нескончаемого экстаза!  
\- Как отключить эти допфункции? – Пит спустился с кровати и шагнул к двери. – Думаю, надо поговорить с мистером Троманом и намекнуть ему открытым текстом, что вся эта фигня нам совершенно без надобности!  
Патрик поднялся вслед за ним, пригладил растрепанные волосы, надел очки, подхватил с кровати шляпу. Выглядел он растерянным, несколько смущенным и явно боролся с возбуждением, которое никак не желало покидать его. Пит и сам был разгорячен и зол. Ему продолжало категорически не нравиться это место, и он желал немедленно продолжить с того момента, на котором их с Патриком так некстати прервали, но делать было нечего. Если сейчас не остановить «привидения» отеля «Рассвет», то они, по закону жанра, скорее всего, будут веселить как раз до рассвета.  
Между тем крик раздался вновь. Отчаянный, леденящий душу искренностью вибрирующей в нем боли, он резанул по нервам, словно остро отточенный нож. Пит непроизвольно дернулся и кинулся к двери, желая лишь одного – немедленно найти хозяина отеля и сделать все, чтобы тот прекратил это издевательство.  
Кричащая женщина больше не смолкала ни на минуту. Ее истерический визг хоть и был приглушен стенами, терзал слух и заставлял сердце заходиться. Пит выскочил в тускло освещенный коридор, где и без того жуткий эффект дополняла конвульсивно мигающая лампочка, и быстро пошел, а затем и вовсе побежал к лестнице. Он представления не имел, где живет владелец, но отчего-то решил, что он непременно должен быть на первом этаже. Ссыпавшись по скрипящим на все лады ступеням, он кинулся к первой попавшейся на глаза двери и заколотил в нее. Не получив ответа, бросился к следующей, а женщина уже не просто кричала, она отчаянно звала на помощь, умоляла и стучала во входную дверь.  
В голову пулей ударила мысль: а что, если это правда?! Что, если рядом с этим драным отелем-призраком действительно произошло что-то ужасное, а он, вместо того чтобы помочь, ломится в разные номера в поисках хозяина!  
С силой ударив кулаком в стену рядом с третьей не поддавшейся дверью, из-за которой в ответ на его стук не послышалось ни звука, Пит оттолкнулся от нее и бросился к входу.  
\- Пожалуйста!!! Помогите-е-е-е-е!!! Откройте мне! Умоляю!!! – неслось с улицы.  
Выбежав в холл, Пит притормозил, озираясь по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за оружие, и вытаскивая сотовый с намерением позвонить в полицию, но в этот момент из-за угла вывернул мистер Троман с взятой наизготовку охотничьей двустволкой в руках.  
\- Стоять! – воскликнул он подрагивающим от напряжения, высоким голосом.   
От неожиданности Вентц выронил мобильник и ошарашенно замер, вскинув руки вверх. Он был окончательно сбит с толку и немало напуган, но умоляющий о помощи человек за дверью отеля придавал ему решимости.  
\- Там, на улице, кому-то нужна помощь! – с нажимом проговорил он, не в силах отвести взгляда от направленного в его грудь ствола. – Какого черта вы творите?  
\- Попытаешься открыть эту дверь, и, клянусь, я пристрелю тебя! - некогда гротескно-отрешенное лицо мистера Тромана искажала гримаса ярости и отчаяния.   
Он был на пределе. Руки трясутся, глаза навыкате, подбородок подрагивает, лицо белое, как полотно, одежда перекошена.  
\- Умоляю!!! Скорее! Помогите мне! – надрывный, захлебывающийся слезами голос будто бы стал еще громче.  
\- Вашу мать! Это какая-то шутка?! – Пит попытался сделать шаг вперед, но хозяин отеля предупреждающе дернул винтовкой.  
\- Никаких шуток, парень! Не смей приближаться к этой двери! Больше эти говнюки меня не проведут! Я всем им поснимаю головы!  
Мысли Вентца путались, нервы раскалились до предела, и казалось, что сама кровь, бегущая по венам, жжет, постепенно разъедая кожу изнутри, но он понимал одно – сейчас ему совершенно необходимо успокоиться и быть предельно осторожным.  
\- Окей. Окей, - он примирительно развел руками, поглядывая то на дверь, то на хозяина отеля. – Давайте поговорим спокойно. Вы же не можете просто проигнорировать то, что происходит на улице. Если это не какой-то глупый розыгрыш, то нас с вами обвинят в бездействии, когда пострадает та, кто просит сейчас нашей помощи…  
\- Если эта сука переступит порог моего отеля - я пристрелю ее! – взвизгнул Троман, и палец, лежащий на курке, заметно дрогнул, от чего Пит на миг зажмурился. – Вали к своему дружку и топайте обратно в номера! Вас это не касается!  
Чувствуя, как щекочет кожу сползающая по виску капелька пота, Вентц чуть повернулся и скосил глаза на полутемный коридор за своей спиной. Там, не дойдя до него всего нескольких шагов, замер ошарашенный Патрик.  
\- Господи, он уже рядом! Я не могу идти! Нога! Умоляю!!! – женщина уже не стучала – скребла по двери.  
\- Мистер Троман, - стараясь выровнять дыхание, вновь заговорил Пит, оборачиваясь к владельцу, – давайте сделаем иначе. Такие шутки - это совсем не дело. Позвольте мне поднять сотовый и вызвать полицию, а после мы с вами разойдемся по комнатам, как вы и хотели.  
Из-за входной двери раздался отчаянный, душераздирающий крик, от которого кровь стыла в венах. Так можно кричать, наверное, только если тебя начинают резать или жечь живьем.  
\- Мистер Троман, пожалуйста! – Пит сжал зубы и втянул сквозь них тяжелый затхлый воздух. – Просто один звонок в полицию и все! Пусть они разбираются!  
Взгляд хозяина отеля метнулся к двери, затем обратно к Вентцу.  
\- Хорошо! Ладно! Но попробуй выкинуть хоть какой-то трюк - и я снесу тебе башку!  
Пит коротко кивнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и начал медленно опускаться на колени, параллельно едва заметно махнув рукой, чтобы Патрик отошел подальше вглубь коридора. Он не мог убедиться, заметил тот или нет, последовал ли его подсказке, но вариантов не было, второй шанс ему не дадут. Дрожащие пальцы потянулись к валяющемуся мобильнику, а затем молниеносно и крепко ухватили покрытый темно-бардовыми пятнами вязаный ковер и изо всех сил дернули на себя.   
Громыхнул выстрел. Хозяин отеля упал на спину, и Пит, оглушенный и дезориентированный, но вроде бы невредимый, тут же кинулся на него. Завязалась драка. Оба они, катаясь по полу, мертвой хваткой вцепились в двустволку, все еще хранящую один смертоносный патрон.   
Мистер Троман, несмотря на высокий рост, производил впечатление человека довольно хлипкого и совершенно не спортивного, в то время как Пит всю юность серьезно играл в футбол, а потом, чтобы поддерживать форму, перешел на бег, серфинг и качалку, однако хозяин отеля оказался ничуть не слабее его. Возможно, это отчаяние или же какая-то душевная болезнь придавали ему столько исступленной силы, но сколько Пит не старался перехватить инициативу, ему это никак не удавалось.  
\- Патрик! – едва сумев набрать побольше воздуха, выкрикнул он в надежде, что Стамп поможет определить исход драки.  
И в тот же момент мистер Троман извернулся змеей, ударил Вентца коленом в живот, откатился в сторону и поднялся, тут же наводя на него дуло так и не отобранной двустволки. Пит среагировал молниеносно: на чистых инстинктах, понимая, что вряд ли успеет, вскочил на ноги, буксуя на собирающемся волнами ковре, и бросился к выходу.  
Он уже дернул ручку, распахнул дверь… Выстрел прогремел одновременно со столь же оглушительным раскатом грома. Бушующая гроза, звуки которой отчего-то не проникали через стены отеля, разверзлась перед Питом предвестьем апокалипсиса. Потоки воды обрушились, словно из брандспойта, ледяной ветер ударил в грудь, вталкивая обратно в холл. Вентц задохнулся, зажмурился на миг, все еще не веря, что сумел избежать пули, а открыв глаза, заметил быстро прошедшего мимо человека. Он был невысок, с Пита ростом, обнажен по пояс и все его тело оплетали цветные татуировки, а нижнюю половину лица скрывала густая борода.  
\- Осторожней! – только и успел выкрикнуть Вентц.   
Оставшийся без патронов мистер Троман с воплем кинулся на незнакомца, держа винтовку за ствол, но тот сделал какое-то быстрое, почти неуловимое движение рукой, и хозяин отеля упал, не добежав до него нескольких шагов. Из его истекающего кровью горла торчала рукоять ножа.  
\- Твою мать… - выдохнул Пит, хватаясь за голову.  
Он уже готов был броситься наутек, но бородатый убийца, одним четким движением вытащив окровавленный нож из шеи жертвы, с силой наступил на мобильник Пита каблуком ботинка и прямой наводкой направился к Патрику, который, как столб, застыл посреди коридора.  
Пит колебался всего пару секунд, за которые побледневший Стамп наконец отмер и побежал к лестнице на второй этаж. Убийца следовал за ним уверенным быстрым шагом. Все это напоминало какой-то киношный триллер или фильм ужасов, но сомневаться в реальности происходящего больше не приходилось, и Пит припустил следом, подхватив с пола выпавшую из рук мистера Тромана двустволку.  
Отель-призрак лишился покрова сюрреалистического безмолвия. Он скрипел, выл и грохотал, словно филиал преисподней на земле. За его стенами бил гром и шумел, словно водопад, ливень, скреблись ветви деревьев, а впереди на лестнице прогремели и стихли дробные шаги двух пар ног.  
Памятуя легкий и меткий бросок ножа, Пит старался не высовываться. Ему было до одури страшно, пот ручьем стекал по спине, дышать было тяжело от бушующего в крови адреналина, но он все равно двигался вперед, понимая, что не может просто сбежать и бросить Патрика Стампа на расправу этому татуированному маньяку.  
Сверху донесся шум и грохот. Кажется, там активно переворачивали и роняли мебель.  
\- Сука! – прошипел Пит и бросился вверх по ступеням.  
Во всем коридоре была распахнута единственная дверь – дверь его номера, откуда в мерцающий полумрак лился слабый свет лампы. Подбежав к ней, Вентц прижался мокрой спиной к стене, удобнее перехватил двустволку и заглянул в комнату. Взъерошенный, лишившийся очков и шляпы Патрик метался по крохотному помещению между кроватью и лежащим плашмя шкафом, а убийца, у которого ножи теперь были в обеих руках, играл с ним, как кошка с мышкой.  
Выдохнув, Пит весь подобрался и, дождавшись момента, когда татуированный вновь окажется спиной к нему, напал сзади, метя прикладом в голову.  
Как уж этот маньяк его заметил… Услышал? Почувствовал? Но только он легко и даже как-то грациозно ушел в сторону и, пропустив Вентца мимо себя, ударил его локтем по пояснице. Где-то там находились почки, и после полученного удара Пит точно узнал, где у него правая, но он сумел устоять на ногах, развернулся, как мог быстро, и вновь попытал удачу. Убийца на сей раз поднырнул под его руку, ударом снизу вверх по локтю выбил двустволку и тут же пнул ее ногой, загоняя под шкаф.  
Оказаться безоружным против двух ножей было действительно жутко. Пит остро, до какой-то вымораживающей внутренней дрожи чувствовал собственную уязвимость. В этой крохотной комнате они с Патриком были словно две овцы в загоне, куда вломился голодный волк. Единственным преимуществом осталось количество - убийце все-таки приходилось отвлекаться на два фронта - и они, не сговариваясь, держались по разные от него стороны, но, несмотря на все старания, ложные выпады, попытки использовать скудные подручные средства, маньяк продолжал контролировать ситуацию и ни одного из них не подпускал к спасительной двери из номера.  
\- Какого хера тебе надо?! – заорал Пит, в очередной раз отскакивая от ужасающе близко мелькнувшего острия.  
Татуированный в ответ оскалил зубы и… зарычал. Жутко и совершенно по-звериному. Почему-то именно этот звук стал для Пита финальной точкой, моментом, когда он окончательно осознал, что у них на самом деле нет ни шанса, и для того, чтобы выжить этой ночью, нужно будет прыгнуть выше собственной головы. Ухватив с кровати покрывало, он раскрутил его и швырнул в нападавшего, а сам метнулся к окну и налетел плечом на заколоченные ставни. Раздался жалобный треск, но дерево не поддалось. Тогда он отбежал обратно, краем глаза заметив, как Патрик наскочил на убийцу и пытается не дать ему сбросить ткань с головы, и повторил попытку со всей силой и отчаянием. Плечо пронзило острой болью. Ставни так и не открылись, но рама оказалась менее стойкой и вылетела наружу. Ливень хлестанул Пита по лицу, вспышка молнии на миг ослепила глаза.  
\- Патрик!!! – позвал он. – Сюда!  
Похоже, с этой стороны под окном не было ни навеса, ни бортика, но если выбирать между стопроцентной смертью от ножа в номере и шансом не переломать ноги и спастись бегством на улице, Пит однозначно выбирал второе.  
Оглянувшись и убедившись, что Патрик бежит к нему, он первым вскочил на крохотный подоконник и прыгнул вниз. Приземление в густую жижу оказалось относительно безболезненным, но он все же завалился на бок, утопая правой рукой в грязи и не в силах найти опору. Патрик упал рядом, больно ударив его каблуком ботинка по бедру, и оба они, оскальзываясь, вскочили на ноги и кинулись прочь от злополучного отеля «Рассвет».  
\- Машина! – на ходу крикнул Пит. – Где, мать его, машина?!  
Раскат грома почти заглушил его слова, а росчерк молнии на миг осветил пространство вокруг и стоящего буквально в нескольких шагах справа от них убийцу с зажатыми в руках ножами.  
\- Блядь!!! – в один голос заорали Вентц и Стамп и кинулись в разные стороны.  
В безумстве разбушевавшейся непогоды, под тугими хлещущими струями дождя Пит на некоторое время потерял Патрика из виду. К тому же он полностью лишился чувства направления и бежал вслепую, не представляя, куда двигается. Хлябь под ногами сменилась чем-то твердым, и он подумал было, что это может быть шоссе, но при очередной вспышке молнии, оказалось, что он находится на какой-то полураскрошившейся забетонированной площадке, а впереди колышутся на ветру, цепляясь друг за друга ветвями, деревья.  
Вентц остановился, пытаясь втянуть хоть немного воздуха в огнем горящие легкие, сориентироваться и попытаться разглядеть Патрика, и в тот же момент кто-то налетел на него. Они сцепились, словно безумные, но новый всполох высветил знакомую светлую голову и распахнутую косуху, и Пит с облегчением оттолкнул от себя Стампа, хватая воздух ртом.  
\- Патрик!.. Стампи, это я!..  
\- Пит?! Черт! Черт!!! Я нихрена не вижу без очков!  
\- Тише! Тихо… - Вентц шагнул ближе, вцепился в ворот Патрика и притянул его к себе, успокаивающе сжал обтянутые черной мокрой кожей плечи. – Спокойно, Стампи… Где чертов Фаэрбрайт?  
\- Без понятия! – в озарившей полнеба мертвенно-белой вспышке стало видно, что в глазах Стапма плещется ужас на грани с неконтролируемой паникой. – Я не понимаю… не понимаю, где мы! Блядь, Пит… Это было! Это все было!!!  
Чувствуя, что Патрик сейчас либо опять впадет в ступор, либо вообще потеряет сознание, Пит хорошенько встряхнул его.  
\- Заткнись и успокойся! Мы выберемся! Выберемся… - врать Стампу было проще, чем себе.   
Вентц огляделся по сторонам, и сердце его оборвалось - в новой вспышке слева от них опять высветился силуэт убийцы. Он шел, как и тогда в отеле, быстро и уверенно, и потоки воды текли по его крепким плечам, татуированной груди и животу, по жилистым рукам с зажатыми в них ножами.  
Это было невозможно, невыносимо, но они снова пустились бегом. Опасаясь, что оставшийся без очков Патрик потеряется или наткнется на что-то, Пит тащил его за собой, держа за рукав куртки. Ноги разъезжались в грязи и жидкой глине, мир возникал только во вспышках молнии, а потом вновь угасал, оставляя их на растерзание тьме и неизвестности, гром грохотал, не давая полагаться на слух, ливень застилал глаза.  
Только когда деревья сдвинулись, напирая со всех сторон, под ноги стали кидаться низкие колючие кусты, а угол, по которому приходилось взбираться, заметно увеличился, Пит осознал, что они бегут по лесу.  
\- Нет… Нет… - застонал Патрик. – Только не это… Это же лес? Так уже было!!!  
\- Не ори! – оборвал Вентц. – Он услышит… Ч-ч-черт!  
Странные загоны Стампа были сейчас не просто неуместны - они были опасны. Опасны для них обоих. И не было времени разбираться, что там у него связано с лесом, с грозой и чёрт еще знает с чем. Пит готов был часами выслушивать его исповеди, прятать от грозы у себя под одеялом, таскать по психологам, если понадобится, но потом. Все потом. Сейчас необходимо выжить любой ценой!   
Он постарался увеличить темп, но Патрик, словно вмиг лишившись оставшихся сил, начал притормаживать, а затем и вовсе остановился, опершись рукой о мокрый, покрытый мхом ствол.  
\- Все… Все… - бормотал он, опустив голову.  
\- Патрик! – Вентц развернулся к нему и ухватил за ворот, отрывая от дерева и заставляя возобновить путь. – Патрик, не время! Умоляю, соберись! Что бы там с тобой ни было, сейчас все… все по-другому, понимаешь? Беги, блядь! Это наш единственный шанс спастись от этого мудака!  
Патрик задыхался, бормотал что-то неразличимое в шуме ненастья, но все же послушно плелся за ним. Пит мертвой хваткой вцепился в его куртку, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, как ориентироваться в лесу. Он постоянно вертел головой, в любой момент ожидая вновь увидеть неизменно идущего по их следу маньяка, и молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы эта ужасная ночь наконец-то закончилась, оставив их живыми и невредимыми…  
Убийца налетел спереди, лоб в лоб. Просто вдруг появился из-за очередного широкого ствола, кинулся всей своей массой на Пита, словно рестлер, сбив его на землю, а пока он барахтался, пытаясь подняться, набросился на Патрика. Вентц не мог разглядеть, что происходит, но услышал, как коротко и страшно вскрикнул Стамп, и понял, что маньяк больше не желает играть со своими жертвами.  
Вскочив на ноги, он в отчаянии бросился прямо на подвернувшуюся спину татуированного, запрыгнул на него, обхватив обеими руками за шею и пытаясь задушить, но тому достаточно было лишь качнуться и быстро нагнуться вперед – Пит соскользнул с мокрой кожи и вновь оказался на земле. Краем глаза он успел заметить Патрика, сжимающего окровавленную на животе футболку и пытающегося спиной отползти к дереву, и снова поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты его не получишь! – больше чтобы ободрить себя, чем обращаясь к убийце, выкрикнул Пит, шагнул между ним и Стампом и закружил, стараясь выбрать момент, чтобы снова напасть.  
Татуированный в ответ зарычал по-звериному, сделал выпад, оказавшийся обманным, и скользнул за спину. Уже понимая, что не успеет развернуться, Вентц отчаянно рванулся, но что-то тяжелое и холодное врезалось в его висок. Голову пронзила нестерпимая боль, в глазах помутилось, а ноги сразу же стали ватными. «Только не так!» - успел подумать он, и мир вокруг поглотила безмолвная обсидиановая тьма.


	4. Фаэрбрайт

Первое же еще неосознанное движение принесло резкую мучительную боль, которая окончательно привела Пита в чувство. Некоторое время он продолжал лежать ничком, не вполне понимая, кто он и где находится, но по мере того как в ноющую голову возвращались воспоминания, сердце билось все быстрее, дыхание участилось, а к горлу подступил ком.  
Распахнув глаза, Пит оперся на руки и с усилием приподнялся, оглядываясь. Он был в лесу, закоченевший и весь перемазанный грязью лежал на мокром чавкающем мхе между соснами. С ветвей то и дело срывались крупные холодные капли – память о бушевавшем ночью ненастье, а с неба светило сквозь белесую пелену утреннее солнце.  
Кое-как встав на ноющие, едва сгибающиеся колени, Пит в отчаянии пробежал взглядом по траве и кустам вокруг. Следов крови нигде не было, но разве такой сильный ливень оставил бы хоть какие-то улики, кроме разве что самого тела.  
\- Патрик!!! – закричал он. – Пат-рик!!!  
Наверное, стоило быть осторожней, не привлекать к себе внимания татуированного маньяка на случай, если он все еще поблизости, но Питу было плевать. Эта ночь настолько выбила его из колеи, что все чувства как-то странно сбоили. Он, например, совершенно не чувствовал страха за свою жизнь, зато жизнь Патрика Стампа, парня которого он ночью – неужели только этой ночью? – подобрал голосующим на дороге, казалась самой важной на свете.   
Он отдал его… Позволил чертовому маньяку вырубить себя и оставил его одного…   
И что теперь? Метаться по огромному незнакомому лесу? Звать его? Ведь может быть, он еще жив. Может быть, он истекает кровью где-то совсем рядом…  
Пит с трудом оттолкнулся от проминающегося под его руками мха, распрямился и, пошатываясь, побрел наобум. Не замечая слез, которые бесстыдно текли по его щекам, он искал следы и звал, пока не охрип, но потом все же одумался и решил, что вернее будет немедленно отправиться в проклятый Фаэрбрайт. Отыскать полицейский участок, рассказать обо всем, и пусть они организовывают спасательный отряд, пусть высылают людей, чтобы те миля за милей с навигаторами и собаками прочесали этот гребаный лес вдоль и поперек.  
Если учесть, как безоглядно он шатался по лесу, Питу несказанно повезло, когда он сумел довольно скоро выйти на опушку, причем в ту же сторону, но ему эта удача не принесла и намека на радость. Удача нужна была ему этой ночью, когда он раз за разом кидался на ублюдка с ножом, нужна была, когда он пытался выбрать направление, чтобы сбежать от него вместе с Патриком, а что проку в ней теперь, когда…  
Пит задохнулся, замер на миг, прижав кулак к губам и до боли закусив перемазанную засохшей грязью костяшку. Он даже в мыслях не мог произнести это, но все же где-то в глубине души сидела застрявшим лезвием уверенность, что Патрик уже мертв.  
\- Не стой… Не стой! – сдавленно прорычал Пит и с силой ударил себя по щеке.  
Кожу обожгло болью, но это подействовало, и он, оскальзываясь на глине и хватаясь за подворачивающиеся стволы, побежал вниз по склону, подгоняемый порывами холодного влажного ветра.   
Отель «Рассвет» оказался прямо через дорогу. Стоял, серый и мрачный, среди черных от воды облетающих деревьев. Насколько Пит помнил, в номере не было телефона, но он вполне мог быть у хозяина в комнате, так что этот вариант связаться с полицией виделся наиболее быстрым.   
Там, в холле, в луже собственной крови лежит сейчас тело мистера Тромана. На то, что он смог выжить после того, как лезвие ножа пробило ему шею насквозь, Пит не надеялся. От мысли, что придется пройти мимо покойника, по ноющей спине пробежал мерзкий холодок, но жалости Вентц не испытывал. То ли его чувства окончательно притупились, то ли сыграло роль то, что он до сих пор не мог понять мотивов владельца отеля, когда тот на крики о помощи выскочил с оружием и нес какую-то безумную чушь…  
Крики! Пит только сейчас вспомнил об этом и заозирался по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать какие-либо признаки попавшей в беду женщины. Как и в случае с Патриком – ничего. Может быть, она сумела уйти, может, ее убили и оттащили куда-то. Как бы то ни было, теперь пусть этим занимается полиция.  
Пит вновь припустил к отелю, но остановился как вкопанный, не добежав нескольких футов до входной двери под покатым козырьком. Он смотрел во все глаза и сам себе не верил. Дверь, над которой криво висела облупившаяся вывеска «Рассвет», была заколочена. Крест-накрест, будто бы второпях, но очень даже добротно и, судя по состоянию досок, отнюдь не первый день. Пит перевел изумленный взгляд на окна, они были закрыты ставнями и тоже забиты, а чуть поодаль, среди неопрятно разросшихся кустов притаилась проржавевшая табличка «Продается».  
Первой связной мыслью Пита было: «Не тот отель», ее же подтверждало и отсутствие следов на заметенном сухими скрюченными листьями крыльце. Но разве может быть в пределах одного города два отеля с одинаковым названием? К тому же хоть он и был тут на взводе глухой ненастной ночью, Пит узнавал и саму гостиничку, и ее окрестности. Неотрывно глядя на застывшее в безмолвии двухэтажное здание, он бегом оббежал его по кругу, ища то окно, из которого они с Патриком выпрыгнули, спасаясь от татуированного, но все они оказались наглухо закрыты ставнями и заколочены.  
Борясь с подступающей дурнотой и необъяснимым чувством отвращения, Пит все же кинулся к крыльцу. Прошуршал кедами по грязным сухим листьям и навалился на заколоченную дверь, затряс ее, проверяя на прочность. Петли истерично взвизгнули, вспугнув сидящую на крыше ворону, и Вентц, чертыхнувшись, прижался к двери, стараясь рассмотреть сквозь щели в рассохшихся досках то, что находится внутри. Увы, в помещение совсем не проникал свет, и холл отеля остался под охраной мрака.  
\- Кого хрена тут происходит?.. – застонал Пит, прижимая подрагивающую ладонь ко лбу.  
Когда он отнял руку, на пальцах остались частички засохшей крови, и Вентц осторожно ощупал висок, по которому татуированный ударил его. Кажется, там была небольшая рана, но она не кровоточила и уже почти не болела. Может быть, стоило обратиться в больницу, но он об этом даже не подумал. Попятился от двери отеля, едва не упал с крыльца и, соскочив со ступеней, кинулся искать свою машину.  
Она оказалась издевательски близко, но, видимо, в диаметрально противоположной стороне от той, куда они с Патриком побежали, выпрыгнув из окна. Пнув ногой ветку, упавшую с дерева неподалеку и загородившую подход к дверце водителя, Пит отключил сигнализацию, уселся за руль, завел двигатель и выжал педаль газа, срываясь с места в сторону проглядывающих чуть левее крыш домов.   
Оказалось, что злополучный отель «Рассвет» находится на самой окраине Фаэрбрайта, на обочине основной трассы, а сам городок раскинулся в нескольких милях южнее. Пит домчался до него за пару минут, едва обращая внимание на пролетающие мимо одно- и двухэтажные дома и редких прохожих. Отыскал расположившийся почти в центре старенький обветшалый полицейский участок и, кое-как припарковавшись, выскочил из машины на прохладную, размытую туманной дымкой улицу.  
Сердце разрывалось при мысли о том, что он уехал так далеко от Патрика, но Пит не дал себе возможности думать об этом и сразу же побежал к дверям.   
Он ворвался в тихое, безлюдное отделение словно ураган, кинулся к настороженно обернувшемуся при его появлении пожилому полицейскому, буквально упав грудью на высокую стойку.  
\- Убийство! – выпалил он, чувствуя, что задыхается. – Этой ночью произошло убийство!  
Полицейский с нагрудной табличкой «офицер Свентон» вскинул седые брови и насколько мог быстро поднялся со стула.  
\- Прошу вас, успокойтесь и постарайтесь объяснить толком. Где произошло убийство?  
\- В лесу! Я думаю, в лесу. Этой ночью я подобрал парня на дороге…  
То, как изменился взгляд полицейского, шокировало Пита. Собранный и настороженный, готовый в любой момент сорваться с места, он вдруг шумно выдохнул и тяжело плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
\- Дайте-ка угадаю, - в голосе заплескались неприкрытая досада и скепсис. - Парень в шляпе и с гитарой. Голосовал на повороте за несколько миль до города.  
Пит сжал руки в кулаки, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Где-то в области солнечного сплетения мучительно заныло, а участок перед глазами дезориентирующе поплыл. Впрочем, офицер Свентон и не ждал ответа. Он поднял на Пита скучающий, недовольный взгляд, сложил перед собой руки и продолжил:  
\- Вы притормозили, собираясь взять попутчика, но тут из леса вышел обнаженный по пояс мужчина в цветных татуировках с ножами в руках. Он напал на парня, распорол ему живот, а дальше вы испугались и уехали. Кстати, что ж так долго медлили? Участок у нас работает круглые сутки, могли бы и сразу примчаться, не дожидаясь утра.  
\- Я… - голос Пита срывался и никак не желал слушаться. – Я не понимаю, откуда вы…  
\- Эх! – офицер Свентон тяжело поднялся на ноги, отошел к стоящему у стены стеллажу и, открыв один из металлических ящиков, вытащил оттуда картонную папку. – Что же это у вас за чертов флэшмоб, а? Вы простите, я кого-нибудь из ваших ночью ждал, так что, как видите, убрал уже дело-то.  
Пит ничего не понимал и только чувствовал, как крепкие, неутомимые ноги почему-то заменяют два свертка ваты. Он уже буквально висел на стойке, а полицейский неторопясь вернулся, раскрыл папку и выложил ее на стол, развернув к нему.  
\- Этого парня вы видели на дороге? – флегматично поинтересовался он.  
Пит с трудом перевел взгляд с пышных усов офицера ниже, на его синюю рубашку с табличкой, потом еще ниже на поцарапанную поверхность стола и наконец уткнулся в цветное фото, на котором был запечатлен… Патрик Стамп. В той самой черной шляпе с короткими полями, в тех же очках в толстой оправе, с той же чуть застенчивой улыбкой, только в другой, бордовой футболке и накинутой поверх черной вязаной кофте.   
\- Он? – с нажимом повторил офицер Свентон.  
\- Он… - выдохнул Пит.   
Видимо, он выглядел совсем плохо, потому что мрачный, недовольный полицейский вдруг приподнял кустистые брови и, поспешив в обход стола, подхватил его за плечи.  
\- Так. Ну-ка, ну-ка… Давайте-ка присядем… - его успокаивающий голос доносился до Пита словно через плотный слой ваты, и в какой-то момент показалось, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, но его очень кстати усадили на что-то мягкое.   
Спина тоже обрела опору, а офицер на какое-то время исчез из его поля зрения, вернувшись обратно вкупе с отвратительным запахом нашатыря.  
\- Моя бы воля, - бормотал Свентон, придерживая Пита за толстовку и водя пузырьком перед его носом, - сажал бы я вас всех, флэшмобщиков, на месяц-пару за хулиганство для острастки. Может, тогда поумнели бы…  
До самых мозгов прошибающий запах наконец привел Вентца в себя, и он поспешно отвернулся, осознав, что сидит у стены на одном из рядком поставленных стульев для посетителей. Офицер закупорил пузырек, и Пит, глубоко вдохнув, сложил ладони перед собой и наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.  
\- Я не понимаю, откуда вы знаете, что я подобрал этого парня! – в отчаянии воскликнул он. – Откуда у вас его фото? Что тут вообще происходит?!  
\- Милый мальчик, - вновь раздражаясь, отозвался полицейский и отошел на пару шагов назад, - вы ж, такие красавцы, каждый год в эту ночь к нам в участок заявляетесь. Мы уже, прости за выражение, задолбались. Выжимки из дела вон даже на виду держим. Но если ты так хочешь, давай я тебе подыграю, вроде как ты не очередной любитель городских баек и на самом деле не в курсе. Итак, этот молодой человек – Патрик Стамп, был у нас в Фаэрбрайте ровно пять лет назад. Играл в нашем клубе, пил пиво, а потом решил автостопом двигаться обратно в сторону родного Чикаго. Не дожидаясь утра решил, несмотря на то, что начиналась гроза.  
Губы Пита, против его воли, начала растягивать дурацкая истерическая улыбка.   
Что он говорит? Патрик уже был здесь пять лет назад? И при чем тут, черт подери, какие-то флэшмобы?!  
\- Мистер Стамп ловил ночью машину на трассе, - продолжил меж тем Свентон. - Только вот поехал он почему-то вовсе не в сторону Чикаго. А через час он уже снова ловил машину, только за несколько миль до города. Черт уж его знает, зачем.  
\- Он перепутал направление, - на автомате произнес Пит, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на расхаживающем перед ним офицере.  
\- Что?  
\- Он был пьян и перепутал. Поймал машину, едущую в другую сторону, а о своей ошибке узнал позже…  
\- Ну, смотри-ка, уже и невыясненные детали они придумали! – неодобрительно покачал головой полицейский. – Дальше-то рассказывать? Ты ведь и сам все знаешь.  
\- Расскажите… - тихо попросил Пит.  
\- Ишь ты! Я просто какой-то Ганс Христиан Андерсен, черт побери! – офицер Свентон сердито поджал губы, но все же продолжил. - Так вот, он ловил машину, проезжавшие мимо молодой человек с девушкой… Уж прости, не стану называть фамилии, остановились чуть поодаль, но между ними возникла ссора, потому что дама боялась брать в салон незнакомого ночного попутчика. Пока они препирались, на шоссе спустился Эндрю Хёрли, лесоруб-отшельник, проживавший в лесном массиве. Как оказалось позднее, психически нездоровый. Он напал на мистера Стампа, ранил его в живот и на глазах у свидетелей утащил в лес, где и нанес ему множественные ранения двумя охотничьими ножами, от которых его жертва скончалась.  
\- Прекратите!!! – Пит вскочил, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не лягнуть стул. – Прекратите! Вы говорите, что это было пять лет назад, но я видел его этой ночью! И все было не так! Я подобрал Патрика Стампа, была гроза, на дороге - оползни, и мы решили переночевать в Фаэрбрайте! Остановились в отеле «Рассвет»! И этот ваш лесоруб-отшельник первым убил хозяина отеля!  
\- О-о-о! – офицер Свентон всплеснул руками. – Ну это уже чересчур! Вы и мистера Тромана решили привлечь к вашей истории? Хозяин отеля «Рассвет» был убит больше семи лет назад группой нетрезвых подростков, с которыми у него были контры. Что, скажете, и подростки там тоже были?  
\- Нет! Там кричала женщина, а он выскочил с ружьем и требовал, чтобы я не смел открывать дверь! – голова Пита была неприятно легкой и постоянно кружилась, словно он очутился в горах, на огромной высоте, но сознание в аварийном режиме все еще пыталось анализировать ситуацию.  
\- Ну просто экскурсия по городу-призраку! – тоже повысил голос офицер Свентон, уперев руки в объемные бока. – Где вы вычитываете это все? В интернете? Да, одна из девчонок таким образом выманила его. Кричала, будто ее убивают, а когда он открыл дверь, компания этих пьяных недоносков ворвалась в отель. Они разгромили весь холл, а когда Троман вышел с винтовкой, требуя, чтобы они убрались, один из парней ударил его по голове стеклянной бутылкой, да так неудачно попал, что хозяин отеля скончался на месте. Ну как, я верно излагаю? Может, вы после еще и в дом к миссис Редс заглянули и выпили с ней по чашечке чаю, а то она умерла три месяца назад от инфаркта!  
\- Не так… - прошептал Пит, без сил падая обратно на стул и обхватывая гудящую голову руками. – Все было не так…  
Он просто не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, все, что говорил сейчас этот коп, было полнейшей чушью, но с другой – он перечислял много деталей, которых не мог знать, случись все только этой ночью. Если, конечно, кто-то еще не был свидетелем ночной бойни и не пришел в участок, пока Пит валялся без сознания в лесу… Но если даже так, зачем он говорит об этих событиях, как о произошедших пять лет назад? Зачем перевирает их?  
\- Вот! – офицер Свентон с удивительным для его комплекции проворством метнулся за стойку к компьютеру и некоторое время яростно стучал клавишами. – Идите-ка сюда!  
Пит кое-как поднялся и неверной походкой подошел к столу. Полицейский развернул к нему монитор, откуда на Вентца меланхолично взирала фотография мистера Тромана.  
\- Он?  
\- Да…  
\- Тот парень, что его убил, уже на свободу вышел! А вот и Эндрю Хёрли, - офицер пощелкал мышкой, меняя папки, и показал фото татуированного убийцы. – Этот сидит до сих пор. В психиатрической лечебнице. Он убил в общей сложности пять человек, четверых из которых, как вы, я уверен, знаете, скормил своим «братьям по духу» - волкам, а пятого, Патрика Стампа, он убил уже будучи в полной уверенности, что и сам является волком. Исполосовал ножом, словно когтями, и…  
\- Нет! Хватит! Хватит!!! – закричал Пит.  
С силой оттолкнувшись от стола, он бросился прочь из участка, не разбирая, что выкрикивает ему вслед вскочивший со стула офицер Свентон.  
Это все бред. Какой-то бесконечный, чудовищный бред! Безжалостная шутка, которую поддерживает весь этот гребаный город!  
Мысли путались в голове, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, руки тряслись, но Пит все же запрыгнул в машину - то единственное реальное и напоминающее о нормальной жизни, что у него осталось, - быстро завел мотор и на всей возможной скорости поехал обратно в сторону леса. Пусть все идут на хрен! Если они не хотят ему верить, если не хотят искать Патрика, он сам найдет его! А еще мистера Тромана, ведь он лежит в холле на залитом кровью вязаном ковре! Он и сейчас там!  
На очередном резком повороте об ногу что-то легко ударилось. Пит выжал тормоз, едва не съехав в кювет, уставился вниз и замер.   
На коврике около педалей валялся его сотовый телефон.   
Тот самый телефон, который каблуком ботинка раздавил татуированный убийца в холле отеля «Рассвет».  
Пит медленно склонился, прикоснулся к нему кончиками пальцев, словно боялся обжечься. Он начал подозревать, что сходит с ума и сотовый мерещится ему, но тот оказался холодным, запыленным и совершенно настоящим. Вентц подхватил его, осмотрел внимательно, даже с блокировки снял, чтобы убедиться, что это именно его аппарат, а потом со всхлипом втянул воздух и уронил голову на руль.  
Голова раскалывалась от попыток совместить эти две никак не вяжущиеся друг с другом реальности, в одной из которых он провел ночь, пытаясь спастись от убийцы, а в другой все это оказалось событиями давно минувших дней, да еще и не с ним произошедшими. Сердцем он рвался обратно в лес, готовый хоть в одиночку прочесывать его сутки напролет в поисках Патрика, но рука сжимала безжалостно реальный телефон и рассказ офицера Свентона все еще звучал в ушах.  
Вскинув голову, Пит уставился на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида, на ощупь открыл бардачок, добыл оттуда пачку влажных салфеток и принялся оттирать грязь и засохшую кровь с виска. Ведь должна была эта кровь откуда-то взяться!  
Белая салфетка мгновенно стала серой, но на ней не было и капли красного цвета. Пит перевел взгляд с нее на свое отражение, приподнялся, стараясь как можно лучше рассмотреть висок, и до боли закусил губу, убедившись, что там нет ни раны, ни гематомы, ни даже банального синяка.  
Он сопротивлялся. Сопротивлялся, сколько мог, но стоило на один лишь миг засомневаться, как сработал эффект домино, и фигурки посыпались, ложась одна к другой. Патрик боялся грозы, но толком не мог объяснить почему. Он постоянно бормотал о том, что так уже было. Он безумно обрадовался, когда они смогли попасть в отель, словно смог убежать от судьбы… Но он сразу узнал татуированного, когда тот ворвался в холл отеля. Узнал своего убийцу.   
И ведь этот маньяк Хёрли, он на самом деле раз десять имел возможность убить его, Пита, или же нанести ему какие-то серьёзные повреждения, но вместо этого он всегда был нацелен только на Стампа…  
Ну а мистер Троман? Если не шутил - на что, кстати, совершенно не было похоже, - то он пребывал в полной уверенности, что в отеле есть еще постояльцы. И на крики он сразу выскочил с винтовкой и запретил Питу открывать дверь. Может ли быть так, что для него, как и для Патрика, все это уже было? Может ли быть, что оба они, словно по нотам, шли к своей страшной судьбе, а он перетасовал карты, поступив не так, как было заложено сценарием, но тем самым только отсрочил неизбежное?  
Что же это, Господи?! Он что, попал на бал призраков?!  
Призраков…  
Но как же разговоры о музыке? Как же тепло кожи Патрика, поцелуи на кровати в отвратительном номере?! Он же чувствовал это! Чувствовал!  
Ужасно хотелось поверить хотя бы в то, что эти самые флэшмобщики, о которых говорил офицер Свентон, устроили жестокое представление с целью инсценировать убийство давно минувших дней и попугать заезжего простачка, но Пит видел фото… Невозможно было подобрать троих настолько похожих людей!  
Можно было бы смело предположить, что он сам спятил. Просто спятил, и все это ему привиделось. Да вот только откуда он знал такие подробности?   
Ни одна мало-мальски успокаивающая картинка не желала складываться, а значит…  
Значит…  
Он убил в общей сложности пять человек, четверых из которых, как вы, я уверен, знаете, скормил своим «братьям по духу» - волкам, а пятого, Патрика Стампа, он убил уже будучи в полной уверенности, что и сам является волком. Исполосовал ножом, словно когтями, и…  
\- Господи! – проскулил Пит и закрыл лицо руками.  
У него всегда была богатая фантазия, и сейчас она сыграла с ним злую шутку, издевательски подробно преподнеся все, что должен был пережить Патрик, оказавшись один на один с безумным маньяком той грозовой ночью. И это было невыносимо. Просто невыносимо…


	5. Эпилог

Свободное, окруженное довольно однообразным пейзажем шоссе сменилось сначала на разрозненные невысокие постройки пригорода, а затем и на статные причесанные высотки самого Чикаго. Небо опустилось так низко, что серые клочковатые тучи скрывали верхушки небоскребов. Время близилось к вечеру. Скоро зажгутся лампы в квартирах, засияют витрины и рекламные щиты, а потоки машин превратятся в белые и красные ленты.  
Чикаго не был родным городом Пита, но он любил его всем сердцем, и каждое возвращение сюда из любой поездки воспринимал как маленький праздник, глядя по сторонам и наслаждаясь привычным видом. Так было всегда до этого дня…  
\- Одна ночь и еще один раз: «Спасибо за воспоминания», даже если они были не на высоте… - едва слышно бормотал он, автоматически останавливаясь на красный и поворачивая на нужных поворотах.  
Он возвращался домой, но мыслями, похоже, так и остался в проклятом маленьком Фаэрбрайте, где-то между отелем «Рассвет» и лесом на горе, сжимая ладонями плечи Патрика Стампа. Это было подобно пути по лабиринту Минотавра - призрачная нить надежды дрожит в руках, но в затылок уже дышит монстр, и нет выхода, только бесконечные повороты.  
Покружив по знакомым улицам, он въехал в свой двор, аккуратно припарковался и ткнулся лбом в скрещенные на руле руки. Пит очень хотел напиться, но боялся, что так кошмар станет еще более живым, проникнет еще глубже в его сознание, впитается под кожу, оплетет кости. Изматывающее чувство беззащитности, уязвимости, будто он снова в непосредственной близости от острия ножа, никак не желало покидать его.  
Когда сталкиваешься с такими вещами, когда сдаешься и пускаешь их в свое сознание - весь мир словно переворачивается, и ты уже никогда не сможешь быть прежним. А новый ты совершенно не представляет, как жить дальше с этим знанием, как прикидываться таким же, как все, как заглушить эту боль и заставить замолчать навсегда поселившийся на грани сознания отклик чужой боли, чужого страха и безысходности…  
Пит медленно выдохнул, с усилием распрямил ноющую спину и все же выбрался на холодную, продуваемую ветром улицу. Он уговаривал себя идти домой, старался заманить фантазиями о горячем ужине и теплом душе, но при мысли о еде вновь накатывала тошнота, а вместо образа его собственной ванной комнаты приходило воспоминание о той, проржавевшей, могильно-влажной, которую он видел в отеле «Рассвет».  
Постояв еще немного около остывающей машины, Пит прижал руки к лицу, зло потер глаза.  
Хватит! Нельзя стоять тут вечно. Это прошло… Как бы ужасно оно ни было, это прошло и надо жить дальше.  
Отняв ладони, Пит тряхнул головой и сделал пару шагов к дому, да так и замер, забыв, как дышать.  
Около подъезда, прислонившись к стене, стоял… Патрик Стамп. В черной шляпе, очках, узких черных джинсах, футболке и расстегнутой косухе. С упакованной в чехол гитарой на плече.  
\- Привет! – чуть застенчиво улыбнулся он и пожал плечами, словно за что-то извинялся. – Я по объявлению о наборе в группу. Тебе все еще нужен вокалист с гитарой и склонностью к грязному звуку?


End file.
